


Пусть тебе приснится самый светлый сон

by Tsukare



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>размышления и ничего более.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пусть тебе приснится самый светлый сон

Гинтоки прикрыл глаза. Пальцы лениво скользят по столешнице.  
 _«Что мне снится? Мне снится многое. Счастье, боль, потери, дружба. Ничего необычного. Мне снятся люди. Их много. Я не помню имен большинства. Зато помню лица. Улыбки, смех, слезы. Мне снятся мои друзья и боевые товарищи. Почти всегда мы сидим с ними в забегаловке, много пьем и обсуждаем будущее. Оно радужное, несмотря ни на что. А потом я просыпаюсь, а они мертвы. Будущее наступило, здравствуй. Я презираю тех, кто выжил. Предатели, прогнувшиеся под систему. Ублюдки, для которых вчера я был героем и воплощением надежды. А на следующий день за надежду была назначена неплохая цена._  
Когда просыпаешься ночью и не можешь уснуть. Осознаешь что те, с кем шел плечом к плечу не увидят рассвета. К лучшему, наверное. Мир, в котором вчерашнего героя готовы растоптать – хреновое место для жизни. Этот мир ставит героев войны на колени и заставляет плясать под свою дудку. И они пляшут. «Герои» достойны презрения. Они слишком хотят жить. Забыли, за что боролись. Они приспособились и приняли новый мир таким, каков он есть. Смешно. Мир-то их не принял.  
Во снах я вижу прошлое. Надежду на что-то. Друзей, которых нет. Что бы они сказали, узнай, что и Широяша прогнулся?»  
\- Ха-ха-ха! – Кацура смеется. Элизабет столкнулась с какой-то девчонкой и упала.  
\- «Все в порядке, Кацура-сан.» - Элизабет поднимается, держа табличку.  
\- Отлично, Элизабет. – Кацура хлопает ладонью по столу. - Ты с достоинством вышла из этой ситуации, как настоящий самурай! Так что тебе снилось, Гинтоки? – Он возвращается к разговору.  
\- Мне снилось.. – Гинтоки трогает вишенку на мороженом, подпирает щеку рукой. – Мне снилось, что меня избрали королем страны парфе.


End file.
